


here, on bended knee

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cheese, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Future, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: “So.. You've been hiding a ring for an indeterminate amount of time and your secret was exposed from your friend trying to hijack the sex toy he gave you for use on poor freshmen pledges?”“You really have a knack for making situations sound totally ridiculous, but. Yes, that's the gist of what went down.”or; Jonas tries to find handcuffs in Isak's closet. Instead, he finds something else.





	here, on bended knee

**Author's Note:**

> what is this who am I what
> 
> this has been in my drafts since april guys
> 
> Yes I know frats are American, just go w it
> 
> Title from Will You Marry Me by John Berry

“For the millionth time, don't go in my fucking house,” Isak laughs, pressing the phone closer to his ear. “I gave you the spare keys for emergencies only.”

Jonas groans over the line. “Bro, this is an emergency. It's hell week and you're the only person I know that has handcuffs.”

“How do you know I have handcuffs?”

“Uh, cause I bought them for you as a gag gift at Christmas. Fuck off.” Isak hears the squeak of a door on the other end, and he groans because that means Jonas is in. “Even's not even here. So where are they?”

Isak flips through his book, trying to find the post it note Sana had stuck in there earlier. Where the fuck did it go? “Um, in the closet probably. But be careful and don't fuck with any of the boxes in there, it's Even's film equipment and he's very anal about it. They're expensive and can't be touched by anyone except him and his pretentious film school buddies.”

“I take it you don't like his film school friends?”

“No, they're fine, it's just...” Isak fiddles with his pencil. “They understand so much more about Even's stupid films than I do. I feel like we hardly watch noir films anymore.”

“I thought you hated noir films.”

“I _do_ , but.. You don't realize what you have until it's gone, I guess.” Isak sighs, leaning back in the chair. This little nook in the back of his university's library had practically become his, he's there so much. No one bothers him back here and he's notorious for long study sessions, like the one Jonas was currently interrupting in order to haze his fraternity's pledges. Jonas had originally hated the idea of fraternities and sororities, something about capitalism or whatever, but he'd gotten into it after being scouted by one. And now he was hooked. “Did you find them?”

“No, not yet.” Silence for a couple of seconds, and then a raucous noise that makes Isak groan. That better not have been Even's fancy camera lenses. “Shit, bro, I just touched a fucking dildo, what the fuck?!”

“You're the one snooping through my stuff to steal a sex toy, you know.”

“Don't tell me you've ever used these handcuffs, man.”

“Nope. Even didn't like the idea.” Isak bites the end of his eraser, a habit that Even would be scolding him for, were he here.

Jonas sighs. “It's like a black hole in this closet. I don't even see any of your clothes, they're all Even's,” Jonas mumbles. Isak hears a crunch over the line, and he cringes. “Fuck... Isak I think I just stepped on some glass. It looks like a weird torch.”

Isak presses his head in his hands. Fuck, Isak would never hear the end of this when he got home. “It's Even's new external flash, you fucking dick. Thanks a fucking lot. Find the damn handcuffs and get the hell out before you break his fucking gimbal stabilizer. That'd be like killing his first newborn child.”

“Isak, I love when you talk cinematography to me.”

“Suck my dick.” At that, he does get a dirty look from some lady that pokes her head around the corner. He covers the receiver and apologizes quietly before going back to the phone call. “Have you found it yet?”

“No, uh... Wait, yeah! Finally.” He hears some rustling, and then a small gasp. “Oh my god. Isak, why is there a fucking—”

Isak sits up straight, his heart rate going up. What the fuck. “What? What is it?”

“Nothing,” Jonas says quickly, and Isak squints his eyes, immediately suspicious. “It's nothing. I should probably go, thanks for the help—”

“Don't you fucking dare hang up on me, Jonas. What did you find?” Isak demands. Jonas is quiet for way too long, and Isak is literally packing his shit and getting ready to get the next tram there to beat Jonas's ass. Okay, not really, because Jonas hasn't done anything wrong and, also, Isak isn't exactly in the right shape to beat someone up. But it's the thought that counts. “Jonas Noah Vasquez. What did you find, tell me right now or I swear to god I'll chop off your—”

“It's a ring,” Jonas blurts, and then sucks in a breath.

Isak immediately relaxes, slumping against the uncomfortable library chairs. “That's what you found? The engagement ring? Christ, Jonas. You had me thinking you found some nude pictures or some incriminating shit. Don't scare me like that,” Isak laughs, reopening his anatomy textbook with a slight groan. He'd just found the fucking post it and of course he doesn't remember what page he was on. Fuck his life.

“You _know_ about it? Then why is it hidden?”

“Because I bought it, dumbass,” Isak laughs, flipping past the chapter about the digestive tract. He's pretty sure it was past that. “I'm hiding that from Even. You're lucky he wasn't home to see you find it.”

Jonas breathes a sigh of relief. Isak laughs into the phone, balancing it on his shoulder as he uses to hands to skim through the various diagrams. “Jesus, I thought I'd just spoiled a surprise. This is why gay relationships suck, you don't know who's proposing.”

“That's slightly homophobic and slightly sexist but I'll let it slide,” Isak laughs, and then groans when the post it note slips out from an unknown page, fluttering down to land on his shoe. “Did you like it? Was it good enough?”

“You could give Even a plastic ring from one of those claw machines at the arcade and he'd probably treat it like a Holy Relic, but yeah, it was gorgeous. Expensive looking. Ten out of ten, five stars.”

Isak picks up the post it note. He sees Sana's handwriting— _Study this, VERY IMPORTANT!!_ —and he wants to cry. Now he doesn't know what the fuck to study. “Great. Make sure you put it back and leave the flat before Even gets home, which should be...” Isak checks the time. 21:00. “In like fifteen minutes. And please, for fuck's sake, don't break any more of his equipment.”

“I won't. And I'm already out of the closet, I'm sitting on your bed.”

“Get out, Jonas, what the fuck,” Isak laughs, and Jonas laughs on the other end. “You're paying for that external flash.”

“Sure. How much was it?”

“About 2000kr.”

“You're shitting me.”

Isak clicks his tongue. “Afraid not. It's like a flash and a flash diffuser, or something. It also came with a cleaning kit. I'll get Even to send you a link to it.”

Jonas groans, “Bro, I'm going to have to work 27 hour shifts at the campus radio fucking station just to get enough money for that, this month's rent, and food. What the fuck.”

“You got yourself into this mess,” Isak shrugs, closing his anatomy book in defeat. He'll just have to text Sana later. Tonight she's at the mosque so she's busy, so he'll just have to hope his brain works correctly over the next few days before the exam, and that none of his other professors decide to throw in projects that are super time consuming. “Just be thankful it wasn't his newest camera lens. It's some USM lens that he got for Christmas from his parents and it was so expensive that it's the only thing he got, and they combined it with his birthday present. It was like 1200 US dollars, plus shipping from America. He won't even let me breathe near it.”

“That's fucking insane. How does a 23 year old in university afford that type of shit?”

“It's rude to ask about other people's finances, Jonas,” Isak chides teasingly, putting his books in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Now get out of my flat, please. I'm on my way home so I've gotta go.”

 

When Isak gets back to the flat, Even's shoes are by the door and his keys are in the bowl. Isak can smell the food being cooked, and it smells like lapskaus and Isak fucking loves that shit. He goes straight to the kitchen and smiles when he sees a pot of the stew simmering on the stovetop. He opens it to see what ingredients Even had chosen this time; beef, maybe some lamb, carrots, leeks, rutabagas, and Isak's favorite, celery.

He turns to the refrigerator after replacing the pot lid and takes out a piece of chopped celery, then gets the peanut butter jar from the cabinet, and dips the celery in it. What Even doesn't know won't hurt him.

After finishing the celery piece, he heads down the hall to their bedroom. This flat was so much bigger in relation to their first flat together, but smaller than the one he'd shared with Eskild and Linn. This flat was the perfect size for them, and Isak didn't plan on leaving any time soon.

He finds Even sitting in the middle of the bed, knees drawn to his chest with a thoughtful look on his face. Even appears to be so deep in thought that he barely even flinches when Isak comes in. “Ev?” Isak says gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. Even jumps as if he hadn't noticed Isak's presence at all, and then quickly recovers, a slightly stilted smile on his face.

“Hey, baby,” Even smiles, pulling Isak closer so they can kiss. “How was your day?”

“It was good,” Isak murmurs, placing his hand on Even's cheek and rubbing his thumb over Even's cheekbone. “You look like you're thinking really hard about something. Is there something you wanna talk about, or is this one of the situations where you'll come to me when you're ready?”

Even shakes his head, pulling Isak's hand off of his cheek so that he can lace their fingers together. Isak smiles, squeezes his hand gently, and presses another kiss to Even's lips. Kissing Even is a privilege Isak has yet to get used to, even after all this time it still overwhelms and excites him. “It's something I'd like to talk to you about. Something... Something I saw when I came home.”

Isak sighs. “If this is about your flash that's broken, it's all Jonas's fault. I told him you'd send him the link to it so he could replace it.”

“My flash?” Even's eyes widen, and then he pushes his lips into a pout. “He broke my flash? My new one?”

“I'm sorry, baby.”

“Damn it,” Even groans, sulking for a moment, seemingly distracted. He quickly comes back though, shaking his head and squeezing Isak's hand where he's still clasping it. Isak looks up at him, listens intently. “That's besides the point. My flash isn't what I was talking about.”

“What happened then, baby?” Isak rests his free hand on Even's thigh comfortingly.

Even smiles at the contact, presses another kiss to Isak's lips. “I, um.. When I came home, there was a box sitting on the bed. A red box, a, um... a ring box. With a wedding ring in it.”

Isak groans, letting go of Even so he can flop back on the bed. He throws his arm over his face, shielding his eyes with his elbow. “I'm going to fucking kill Jonas, I swear,” he whines, and he hears Even let out a nervous laugh. He props himself up on his elbows, gives him a pitiful look and then a slightly apologetic smile. “Jonas came by looking for those handcuffs he gave me. He wanted to use them for hell week. Turns out I put the ring right next to the handcuffs, so Jonas found it when he was looking for them. I guess he never put it back, the fucking dick. That's also how he broke your flash, by the way. He stepped on it when he was digging through our closet for the handcuffs.”

Even blinks hard, and Isak bites his lip a bit nervously. Even hasn't really reacted to the ring, has just said that he knows it exists, and Isak can't really tell how his beloved boyfriend actually feels about its existence. “So.. You've been hiding a ring for an indeterminate amount of time and your secret was exposed from your friend trying to hijack the sex toy he gave you for use on poor freshmen pledges?”

“You really have a knack for making situations sound totally ridiculous, but. Yes, that's the gist of what went down.”

“You have a knack for picking weird friends.”

“My friends are not weird!”

Even raises his eyebrows. “Jonas literally wants to use your sex toy—although it's never been used, but still—as a torture device for innocent pledges. Mahdi put two lit joints in either nostril at a party last week to see if it got him high faster. And Magnus ate three pieces of paper just because someone said he wouldn't.”

“He had to prove them wrong,” Isak defends weakly, and Even rolls his eyes. “His masculinity and ego was threatened, Even! He couldn't let them say things like that and get away with it!”

“I wonder what it's like to have such a fragile masculinity that you have to do things like eat three pieces of copy paper, or I don't know—”

“Date Sara for a month even though you know for a fact that you don't like girls?”

Even's face goes contrite, and he shakes his head quickly. “I didn't mean it like—”

“Relax, baby, it was a joke,” Isak giggles, flopping back down on his back. “But, uh..How do you feel? You know, about the ring, or whatever.” He can't look at Even when he asks. He's too scared.

“I was a bit shocked at first, but.. Knowing that you've been planning a proposal is really exciting, in a way. I feel a lot of different things but they're all good things.”

“I've been planning it for ages!” Isak complains, sitting up again, and giving Even his most pitiful look. “It was gonna be so fucking cheesy, you would've loved it. I was gonna get you to go on a weekend trip to Marseille with me, under the pretense that we were going to go see Noora and Eva since they're living there now, you know, temporarily. And Eva works at this cinema, and she was gonna sneak us into the projection booth and I was gonna have all these lights set up. And we'd watch some shitty noir film that I'd probably hate, and then we'd go for a walk and I was gonna take you out to the port so we could look at the water. And then I was gonna ask you to marry me. In Portuguese, of course.”

“Portuguese?” Even asks, and Isak hears the tears behind his amused laugh. He sits up and sees the tears sparkling in Even's eyes, behind Even's huge smile.

Isak nods. “Yeah. Because in Love Actually, Jamie flies to back to Marseille after realizing he's in love with Aurelia. And when he gets to Marseille, when he proposes.. He proposes in Portuguese.”

“Because that's the only language that Aurelia speaks,” Even murmurs, choking up. Isak smiles at the way Even is fighting back tears. “And then Aurelia responds in English because she's been learning English to communicate with Jamie.”

Isak nods. “Noora and Eva happen to be living in a place where a romantic gesture happened in one of your favorite films. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take the advantage of the opportunity for a nerdy and cheesy proposal?”

“A shitty one,” Even laughs wetly, wiping at his tears.

“You save me, I save you right back,” Isak says quietly, and Even heaves with his crying, just a little. “Jamie learns Portuguese and Aurelia learns English right back. Okay, that didn't exactly make sense but it's the sentiment behind it that counts, okay?” Isak laughs, and Even laughs along with him. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, asshole.”

Even smiles fondly, and Isak reaches out to wipe the older boy's tears away. “I'm sorry your surprise proposal was ruined,” Even sniffles, and Isak shakes his head, giving Even a soft smile.

“It's okay. The actual proposal doesn't matter as much as the answer, does it?” He asks softly, and peers over Even's shoulder to see it half-hidden under Even's pillow. He plucks the ring box from the hiding spot and shifts so he's sitting on his knees on the bed, directly in front of Even. He hasn't even said anything but Even is already pressing his hand to his mouth to suppress any crying.

He holds the box in front of him, his fingers trembling slightly. “Even, my love.” Even is crying properly now, and Isak's fighting the urge to wipe his tears for him. He has to get this out.

“I love you,” Even whispers. Isak smiles but doesn't respond.

“I know we're not in Marseille, and this isn't the big perfect gesture you've probably imagined throughout your whole life. But I hope this is still romantic, me proposing to you in _our_ room, in _our_ bed.” Isak bites his lip, opens the ring box and smiles when Even's breath hitches. “Queres casar-te comigo?” He asks, and Even bursts into an affectionate laugh that's coated with happy tears.

“Sí,” Even whispers, and Isak smiles, taking Even's left hand and sliding the ring on. As soon as it's settled, Even launches himself at Isak, peppering waterlogged kisses all over every visible inch of Isak's face and neck. Isak laughs and returns as many kisses as he can, holding Even tightly to his chest. “I love you, Isak. I love you so fucking much, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Even murmurs, like it's a prayer.

Isak cups Even's cheeks, pecks his lips once and then pulls back, so they're making eye contact. “I love you, Even. More than you know, baby.” He wipes Even's tears, smooths the pads of his thumbs over Even's skin. “Also, you said yes in Spanish, not Portuguese. It's not actually the same thing, so—”

“Shut up,” Even laughs, slotting their lips together. Isak licks into his mouth and wraps his arms tightly around Even's neck, letting himself fall back on the bed. They make out for god knows how long because they're fucking fiancés, and Isak doesn't think he'll ever get tired of hearing that. “I don't speak either language and I shouldn't be criticized for a simple mistake,” Even complains against Isak's lips. Isak just laughs, making it harder for them to kiss.

“I'm still mad that Jonas fucked up my proposal,” Isak sighs, and Even pulls back enough so they can look at each other. “Now I've got two tickets to Marseille and no proposal.”

Even ducks down to kiss him again. “You know, baby... I bet Marseille is a great place to celebrate an engagement.”

Isak laughs, loud and uninhibited, making Even laugh too. Isak pulls Even down so they're kissing again, chaste but with tongue. “I bet you're right. I knew I wanted to marry you for a reason. Must be that brain,” Isak teases. “Just kidding. There's a million and one reasons why I want to marry you, but your brain isn't one of them.”

“Hey!” Even pouts.

“What do you expect me to say, baby?” Isak asks, pressing a kiss to Even's lips because he can't help himself. “Who leaves their brand new, expensive ass external flash just laying on the ground and then gets upset when it breaks? You have no one to blame but yourself.”

“Funny how everyone is guilty for breaking my equipment except for you,” Even jokes.

Isak rolls his eyes. “I'll take that ring back if you're not careful.”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“You're right,” Isak admits, sighing like it's the biggest inconvenience in the world. “I wouldn't.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated as always & thanks for reading ♥️
> 
> find me on tumblr and instagram: thekardemomme


End file.
